Biskitts Wiki
Welcome to the Biskitts Wiki Biskitts Wiki is about the short-lived animated series from Hanna-Barbera that anyone can edit. Summary The series is about a group of very small dogs who protect their treasure from the evil King Max. It takes place in the Middle Ages, much like The Smurfs. Characters Main Biskitts * Waggs (voiced by Darryl Hickman) - Waggs is the leader of the Biskitt and always there to lend a paw for his friends. He is Sweets' boyfriend. * Sweets (voiced by Kathleen Helppie) - A kind Biskitt who is nice to all animals and other Biskitts. She is Waggs' girlfriend. * Shiner (voiced by Jerry Houser) - A cowardly, lazy, selfish Biskitt who is jealous Waggs' leadership, but does occasionally show a nicer side. He is friends with Downer. * Lady (voiced by B.J. Ward) - The pretty posh Biskitt who likes to stay clean and tidy. * Bump (voiced by Bob Holt) - The strongest Biskitt who is a bit dim and clumsy. He is good friends with Scat and Waggs. In one episode, he befriended Shecky. * Downer (voiced by Henry Gibson) - An unhappy and cowardly Biskitt who is very pessimistic. He is friends with Shiner. * Wiggle (voiced by Jennifer Darling) - Another girl Biskitt who occasionally helps out. She once had a crush on Shiner, but later develops a crush on Waggs. * Spinner (voiced by Bob Holt) - The oldest and wisest of the Biskitts who offers much knowledge about the swamp. * Scat (voiced by Dick Beals) - The youngest of the main Biskitts. He is very energetic and brave, but often gets into trouble. He is good friends with Bump. * Mooch (voiced by Marshall Efron) - A fat Biskitt who is always hungry. Minor Biskitts * Rover (voiced by Peter Cullen) - A daring, but sneaky pirate-like Biskitt who travels seeking adventure. He only appears in "Rogue Biskitt". * Flip - A laid-back Biskitt. * Fetch (voiced by Kenneth Mars) - A silly-looking Biskitt. * Princess Biskitt - A princess Biskitt who is kidnapped by King Max to trap the other Biskitts. The male Biskitts are captured trying to save her, but they're all saved by the female Biskitts. Other Characters: * King Otto - A king who arrives to steal King Max's treasure, but has a change of heart after the Biskitts save him from drowning. He only appeared in "King Max's War". * The Whiskers - A group of tiny cats who only appear in the episode "Raiders of The Lost Bark". Villains * King Max (voiced by Kenneth Mars) - The evil, mean-spirited, and wasteful King who rules the neighboring Lower Suburbia and serves as the main villain. He is the younger brother of the previous King. Why Max is not crowned as the new ruler of the Biskitts is never explained. He attempts to find Biskitts Castle to steal the royal treasure. * Shecky (voiced by Kip King) - Shecky is King Max's sidekick and court jester. However, Shecky is not too bright and not always loyal to Max; he even made friends with Bump who shared his love for jokes. * Snarl and Fang (vocal effects provided by Kenneth Mars and Peter Cullen) - Fang and Snarl are King Max's hounds who are tasked with sniffing out the Biskitts and fighting off Scratch if he interferes. * Moat Monster (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) - A serpentine monster that lives in the moat surrounding King Max's castle. * Scratch (voiced by Peter Cullen) - Scratch is a wildcat who is always trying to catch and eat the Biskitts. He has a look-alike cousin named Itch. * Itch (voiced by Frank Welker) - Scratch's cousin who strongly resembles him. Appears in "Belling the Wild Cat". * The Witch - A wicked woman who kidnaps Waggs and Sweets to complete her spell to rule the kingdom. Appears in "A Biskitt Halloween". * Pyronce- An evil dragon who steals treasure. He appears in "The Bone in the Stone." * Talon the rat - A large rat who tries to eat the Whiskers, just like how Scratch hunts the Biskitts. Appears in "Raiders of The Lost Bark". Episode List # As the Worm Turns / Trouble in the Tunnel # The Moonpond / Fly Me to the Goon # Spinner's Surprise / Two Leagues Under the Pond # Dogfoot / Up to His Old Tricks # Turnaround Hound / A Dark and Stormy Knight # Belling the Wild Cat / King Max's War # Moving Day / A Biskitt Halloween # Around the Swamp in a Daze / Rogue Biskitt # The Golden Biskitt / The Bone in the Stone # The Trojan Biskitt / Snatched from Scratch # The Biskitt Who Cried Woof / Shecky's Last Laugh # Raiders of the Lost Bark / The Princess and the Plea # The Swamp Monster / May the Best Biskitt Win Latest activity Category:Browse